Deadly Wounded
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: [Colaboración con Stacy Adler] Ser adicto a Ada traía consuelo a su alma, atormentada por el fracaso con Claire. Una espía y un agente, cruzando la línea arbitraria del tabú. Ser adicto a Claire había hecho de Wesker un hombre diferente. Incluso había calmado su ira por las graves heridas sufridas. ¿Quién dijo que todos los daños te conducen al abismo?


**Deadly Wounded**

Porque algunas heridas no pueden sanarse con el tiempo.

* * *

**I: Frozen.**

"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante."

**Oscar Wilde.**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Resident Evil y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Nota inicial: **Bien, aquí estamos trayéndoles una colaboración; drama, angustia, romance, eso es lo que viene por delante. Esperamos que sea de su agrado, y les advertimos que necesitarán muchos pañuelos.

* * *

El mundo es duro y la vida es juiciosa. Ambos se encargan de destruirnos hasta el núcleo y retarnos en una batalla constante; una lucha por existir que no se detiene. Y nos acaba.

Nuestros pecados causan heridas que fragmentan el alma; heridas que somos incapaces de percibir hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Caminamos por las sendas destruidas, erosionadas por la culpa y los males, quebradas por la lluvia y la catástrofe, desangrándonos, perdiendo un poco de nosotros mismos con cada paso arrodillado, cada lamento, cada sinfonía embriagada de agonía que escapa de nuestros labios curtidos.

A veces no podemos conseguir que el pasado nos abandone; cargamos con el arrepentimiento, la soledad y el abandono. Nos convertimos en lobos, en vestigios de nuestro verdadero ser; dejamos que los vicios humanos nos dominen, que el ansia de poder y desengaño se vuelvan insoportables, y terminen por clavar una puñalada traicionera directa a la espalda.

Y nos volvemos adictos a nuestros dolores, nos acercamos hipnotizados al fuego; parecemos dispuestos a morir. Nos aferramos a los fantasmas que nos atormentan; las pesadillas, se vuelven un anhelo platónico, un gemido eterno que nos aclama de vuelta al abismo en donde consolamos las penas; las calmamos con besos y alcohol, y cuando los días son piadosos, con sonrisas.

Eso nos reanima porque… ¿quién ha insinuado que la oscuridad no puede ser bienvenida dentro de nuestras vidas?

Codiciamos dicha oscuridad; nos batimos entre los ángeles y los demonios.

Y entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando el festival de pecados ha partido y no hay una presencia que pueda minimizar nuestra miseria, somos conscientes de que algunas heridas nunca sanan, ni siquiera con el tiempo.

* * *

—Tengo que hacerlo, Leon.

La frase taladró duramente su corazón. Enderezó la postura y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mostrando su profundo desacuerdo con el tema que empezaban a discutir.

Claire ignoró el gesto, revolviendo el café que se había servido. Le gustaba echar un poco de endulzante, a diferencia de su interlocutor, que lo prefería amargo.

_Como su actitud…_ sonrió con el pensamiento.

—Veo que te gusta mucho la idea —Leon alzó una ceja —te lo advierto: tu hermano no estará de acuerdo.

—Lo sé… —suspiró, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el maravilloso aroma tostado que desprendía su taza —pero no sólo hablamos de mi trabajo. Es el mundo entero el que depende de lo que pueda conseguir.

—No quiero que te arriesgues.

—Y te lo agradezco. Pero lo haré igualmente, Leon.

Su nivel de terquedad desesperaba hasta lo imposible. El agente cerró un puño de golpe, tembloroso, apretando la mandíbula al mismo tiempo. Claire, cerca de ese… no, imposible. El mundo podía irse al carajo, pero él no permitiría que la pelirroja compartiera el mismo metro cuadrado que un tirano como aquél. Tenía que existir otra forma de conseguir la información sin arriesgarla a ella. Estaba seguro que si hablaba con Chris, él le apoyaría.

— ¿Por qué? —Entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con dolor apenas contenido —no tienes que ser tú. Podemos hacerlo nosotros. No eres un soldado, o un agente, Claire. Eres una activista que buscó otra senda, una donde ayudar a la gente estaba por encima de todas las cosas. Entiendo que interrogarle sea necesario, pero es un riesgo muy grande para ti.

—Es que… tengo que ser yo. Perdóname.

—Dime por qué.

—No puedo.

—Maldita sea, Claire —masculló.

—Basta. —Dio un ligero golpe a la mesa —no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Te estoy comunicando una decisión. ¡Ni siquiera he hablado con Chris! —Soltó una risa nerviosa —eres el primero en saberlo y francamente, esperaba una reacción desfavorable… pero esto ha sido demasiado.

—Sólo intento protegerte —protestó.

—No te necesito para eso, Leon —respondió secamente.

La conversación se dirigía cada vez más a un sitio oscuro, que ambos trataban de evitar. El ambiente se hizo denso, complejo, con matices de egoísmo y altruismo capaces de encoger el mayor de los corajes.

Leon se mordió el labio, pensando cómo plantear su último recurso. Si Chris cedía a la voluntad de su hermana, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad de detenerla.

—Hablaré con Ada —comenzó a decir, con gran lentitud y observándola fijo —ella puede…

— ¡No! —Exclamó, interrumpiéndolo bruscamente — ¡no te atrevas a meterla en esto!

—Déjame terminar. Sabes que Ada tiene contactos en todas partes. Puede conseguir lo que necesites saber, sin que tengas que arriesgarte por ello.

— ¿Es que quieres hacerme daño juntándote con esa mujer? —Murmuró casi sin aliento.

—Bueno, parece que por fin coincidimos en algo —esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente curvada hacia la izquierda —tú no me quieres cerca de Ada, y yo no te quiero cerca de Wesker. Estupendo.

—No es necesario que te recuerde las diferencias entre nuestras intenciones —hizo una mueca llena de desagrado.

Leon agachó la cabeza, mientras un ligero rubor lleno de vergüenza comenzaba a teñir su rostro. Claire se dio cuenta y rodó los ojos hacia el cielo.

—Por favor… no te pongas así. —Lo señaló con una mano distraída —discúlpame. Había prometido no recordarte eso y lo hice.

—Creo que ni mil años conseguirán que lo olvides —frunció los labios.

— ¿Cómo podría?

—Sólo intento protegerte, Claire. Incluso aunque no lo parezca.

—Es segunda vez que me lo dices.

—Te estás portando con demasiada terquedad. Permíteme que hable con Ada antes que vayas…

— ¡Que no! —Gritó, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y poniéndose de pie — ¡puedo soportar que Chris me trate como una cría, pero no que lo hagas tú!

La silla que Claire ocupaba salió volando ruidosamente hacia atrás. Ambas tazas con café se tambalearon en la mesa, derramándose alrededor. Parte del líquido caliente alcanzó una mano de la pelirroja, haciendo que soltara una maldición. Se dio vuelta y corrió al fregadero, donde vertió agua fría para evitar la quemadura. Estaba furiosa por toda la situación, y más aún por sentirse completamente incomprendida en un momento donde lo que más requería era apoyo. No esperaba tenerlo con su hermano, pero sí con Leon. Y se sentía tremendamente decepcionada.

Cerró los ojos; los sentía arder. Suspiró y alargó la mano sana para cerrar la llave del agua… y percibió el calor de Leon muy cerca de su cuerpo. Se detuvo por reflejo y él la tomó de la cintura, abrazándola apretadamente. Hundió la cara en su cuello y respiró su perfume floral; le inundaba los sentidos, como siempre. Claire gimió desesperada y consiguió cerrar por fin la llave, sintiendo ese calor conocido extenderse por toda su piel.

—Nunca me disculpo lo suficiente contigo —musitó el agente, tomando su mano herida y besándola con ternura.

—Eso es porque no paras de hacer tonterías —exhaló.

—Te quiero —la besó en el cuello —no vayas.

—No me hagas elegir entre cumplir mi deber y tú… —gimió de nuevo.

—Pues, elígeme a mí.

—Lo que haré también te incluye. No quiero que te pase nada.

—Ya lo sé —trasladó su boca hacia la oreja femenina —también me quieres.

—Sí.

—Quédate.

—Leon…

—Quédate, Claire.

Sus bocas se encontraron con desesperación. Compartieron un beso profundo, con sabor a miedo y deseo contenido. Leon la volteó, haciendo que mirara directamente hacia él. Alzó una mano y tomó su rostro, guiándola de nuevo a sus labios.

Claire perdió el autocontrol que intentaba mantener. Lo abrazó por el cuello, besándolo completamente y sin reparos. Le mordió el labio y la lengua sin querer; inconscientemente quería hacerlo pagar por el sufrimiento que le causaba. No sólo ahora, sino ese encuentro con Ada que aún no era capaz de perdonarle. La ira de recordarlo hizo que sintiera esa horrible impotencia de antaño; lo tomó del cabello y jaló bruscamente de él.

Leon gimió: un sonido gutural y sexy escapó de su garganta, provocado por la brusquedad de la pelirroja. Sin dejar de besarla, la arrinconó contra la pared más próxima y comenzó a tocarla por todos los rincones que tenía a su alcance. Metió una mano por debajo de su blusa y apartó rápidamente el sujetador, apretando sus pechos, estrujando su placer. Acarició sus pezones y los manejó con experticia, tomándolos y girándolos como si fueran perillas. Su boca, ocupada ahora en morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, susurraba palabras inconexas nacidas de la excitación que sentía por ella. Movió un poco la cara y atrapó su labio inferior, lamiéndolo al mismo tiempo con veneración.

Claire sintió en sus pantalones cómo Leon estaba cada vez más emocionado. Si seguían así, ella no sería capaz de llegar al hospital donde se encontraba Wesker. Por ese motivo, comenzó a apartarse de él con renuencia. Él percibió el cambio en su actitud y suspiró, abrazándola para que no se fuera de su lado.

—Tengo que irme —dijo ella, sin embargo.

—No.

—Lo siento… —lo empujó de los hombros, apartándolo finalmente.

Leon sintió que no conseguiría protegerla como pretendía si no era capaz de detenerla. Apretó la boca antes de permitir que la frase saliera de él. —Si tú vas con Wesker, yo hablaré con Ada.

_Touchè._

Los ojos de la pelirroja se encendieron de tal forma, que parecían flamear.

—Estás decidido a dañarme —gruñó ella, con voz quebrada.

—Si es la única forma de mantenerte a salvo, pues lo haré.

— ¡Maldita sea, no soy una niña, joder! —Chilló desesperada.

— ¡Te comportas como una cuando te niegas a escucharme! —La tomó por los hombros, sujetándola.

— ¡Déjame ir! —Comenzó a darle manotones en los brazos — ¡no puedes impedirme cumplir con mi trabajo!

—Cálmate —dijo en voz baja, pero no estaba resultando — ¡Claire! ¡Basta! —La zarandeó levemente.

— ¿Por qué quieres impedírmelo? —Seguía golpeándolo.

— ¡Porque no me has dicho la verdad absoluta de todo esto!

Claire se detuvo al escuchar tales palabras.

— ¿Qué… de qué _verdad _me hablas? —susurró.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo real por el que _necesitas tanto_ ver a Wesker?

—No lo necesito… ¿es que olvidaste todo lo que te dije? —Frunció el ceño dolorosamente— ¡es todo por la jodida humanidad!

—Mientes.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Usó toda su fuerza en un último empujón— vete a la mierda. ¡Mejor aún, ve donde Ada a contarle tus malditas teorías sobre mi interés por salvar al mundo! ¡Idiota!

—Si atraviesas esa puerta todo terminará. Está en tus manos, Claire.

— ¡Mira cómo me largo! —Exclamó enfurecida.

Pero el agente se adelantó, interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta de salida.

— ¿Ahora vas a secuestrarme? —Chilló.

—Me decepcionas.

—Oh, dios… ¡has perdido la razón! —Tiró del picaporte.

Sin embargo, el peso de Leon le impedía salir. Claire gimoteó, tratando de entender por qué Leon se estaba comportando de aquella forma tan irracional. Nunca se interpuso entre ella y su trabajo, pero ahora estaba empecinado con impedirle que lo realizara.

—Basta, Leon.

—De acuerdo. —Con rostro de piedra, se apartó —vete.

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Irás con Ada…?

—Sí.

—Haz lo que quieras —tragó saliva— después no me busques para otra de tus malditas sesiones de disculpas. — Respiró entrecortadamente— adiós, Leon.

Salió hecha una furia, dando un terrible portazo que botó un cuadro de la pared contigua.

Y Leon apretó los puños, sintiéndose infinitamente solo y traicionado.

_¿Por qué, Claire?_

_¿Por qué no puedes decirme lo que realmente ocurre en tu corazón?_

Se volvió hacia el interior del apartamento, pateando la silla que yacía en el suelo con la actitud de un niño despechado.

No pudo impedírselo, incluso cuando apeló a sus sentimientos. Jamás le habría pedido que no cumpliera con su deber si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias, pero ahora… imaginar a Claire cerca de Wesker, sentándose a su lado, hablándole, respirándole cerca , todo eso hacía que su mente viajara a un lugar muy, muy oscuro en su interior. No lo soportaba.

Dio un manotazo a la mesa y tiró ambas tazas al suelo. Éstas se quebraron ruidosamente; pero no consiguieron distraerlo de su frustración. Rugió un improperio en la soledad constante que lo acompañaba desde hace tanto tiempo, y se dejó caer en el sofá. Hundió la cara entre las manos, mientras un sonido ronco, quebrado, escapaba de su interior. Era la impotencia que lo consumía por dentro. La ira, los celos, eran ácido para sus entrañas.

Maldita sea. Debía contactar a Ada.

* * *

El paciente estaba recostado, inerte, en medio de la cama, flotando sobre un mar de almohadas. Las sábanas le cubrían las piernas y se doblaban encima de su abdomen. Sus respiraciones artificiales eran vigiladas por las máquinas que se hallaban proporcionalmente repartidas por todo el perímetro; sus extremidades colgando a sus costados, tiesas, semejantes a las de una estatua de yeso.

El único sonido que alteraba el silencio de ultratumba que gobernaba la estancia, era el choque de una gota única contra el líquido reposado de una bolsa de suero, cada cierto periodo de tiempo, en una rutina que procuraba mantener con vida al hombre herido, quien registraba con exorbitantes esfuerzos una ligera actividad cerebral.

Lo habían sedado, aunque eso no fuese necesario; estaba demasiado débil para poder moverse.

Sus cabellos rubios estaban, como lo habrían sido a conciencia, pulcramente acomodados al radio de su frente. Sin embargo, había un cambio obvio en su rostro; se trataba de la ausencia de sus típicas gafas de sol. No había necesidad de utilizarlas cuando se está profundamente dormido, aunque Chris hubiese preferido que las portara; algo en el gesto de su enemigo declarado lo inquietaba de sobremanera.

Chris Redfield estaba parado en la cornisa de la habitación, sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho dejando entrever lo trabajado de sus bíceps y antebrazos, el rostro moreno escondido por las sombras que reinaban dentro de la habitación. Su postura reflexiva no mentía; estaba hundido en la profundidad de sus angustias, mientras observaba al paciente más peligroso dentro de toda la instalación militar.

Wesker había pasado doce meses en ese estado; sin dar señal de lucidez, en una vulnerabilidad casi plena de no ser por su importancia como testigo. Por su leyenda que provocaba estremecimientos entre las enfermeras que lo atendían.

Desde su regreso de África, junto con Jill y Sheva, Chris fue firme creyente de que la tormenta se vería obligada a cesar con la muerte de ese psicópata genocida. Por primera vez desde el incidente de Raccoon City, fue capaz de sentirse tranquilo consigo mismo; había combatido al hombre que traicionó a todos los miembros de su escuadrón, condenándolos una muerte despiadada como sujetos de prueba en aquella siniestra mansión.

Un volcán y dos cohetes deberían haber sido medidas suficientes para poner un broche definitivo, que sellara los pecados cometidos por Albert Wesker, en su búsqueda enfermiza de juzgar a la humanidad y someterla bajo su yugo.

El ex—capitán enloqueció por entero; la razón nublada por el ansia de poder. Creyó poseer el derecho divino de gobernar sobre los mortales y esa visión errónea de su ser habría de pagarla con la vida.

Chris pensó que ese verdugo se había desvanecido en un infinito amanecer rojo, batido en sangre. Después de eso, la paz sería una directiva mucho más sencilla de alcanzar.

Pero estuvo equivocado. Como muchas otras veces lo había estado a lo largo de su carrera militar.

La Alianza de Seguridad contra el Bioterrorismo había insistido que para poder dar a su némesis por muerto dentro de los archivos, en una segunda ocasión, no bastaba con sus testimonios y tendría que mandar un equipo de infiltración a verificar las zonas aledañas a la erupción.

En ese entonces, le pareció una medida ridícula.

¿Quién podría sobrevivir severos minutos debajo de un mar de lava?

Estaba seguro de que sólo encontrarían las cenizas del tirano, y tal vez, ni siquiera eso.

Su antiguo capitán no sería nunca capaz de recuperarse, de tan terrible y despiadado enfrentamiento, caminar de vuelta a sus instalaciones de Tricell división África y planear un nuevo apocalipsis. Ni siquiera con sus poderes sobrehumanos.

Después de todo, Chris había escuchado en vivo y en directo sus gritos de dolor y maldiciones, mientras era chamuscado por la lava, percibiendo ese nauseabundo aroma que se desprendía de su piel consumida por el fuego; fue el mayor de los Redfield quien cortó el pecho mutado de su antiguo capitán, y disparó incontables veces con su magnum de cola corta contra la espalda de Albert Wesker, esperando detener esos tentáculos negruzcos que se revolcaban como un remolino de perdición a su alrededor.

Él presenció a ese genocida retorcerse en agonía dentro de esos pozos interminables de magma y roca fundida, mientras escalaba junto con su compañera Sheva Alomar, a la relativa seguridad del vehículo donde Jill aguardaba por ellos con dos enormes RPG, para terminar de una vez y para siempre, con la locura de un científico egoísta.

Por eso, cuando aquel equipo táctico retornó de su expedición 'sin sentido', trayendo consigo un cuerpo deformado por las quemaduras, lleno de cortes y dañado hasta las entrañas, se quedó atónito.

Creyó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto.

Albert Wesker se alzó del infierno, escapó del limbo de las almas, dispuesto a atormentarlo con su presencia, día tras día, noche tras noche; no había manera de exterminarlo. Estaba encomendado a perseguirlo hasta el pie de la tumba.

Llevaron a ese cuerpo, prácticamente irreconocible, a una de las salas de examinación. Chris no podía procesar los acontecimientos que le cayeron como una losa de titanio sobre la cabeza, amartillándola, pero el vaivén de su pecho no mentía; Wesker estaba innegablemente vivo. Fuera de toda su imponencia y arrogancia; susceptible y maltratado hasta los huesos, pero respirando.

Fue tratado por los médicos de la estación, siendo sometido a incontables operaciones para cerrar las rasgaduras más severas en sus músculos, y el resto de las heridas externas sanaron paulatinamente debido al virus que residía en su interior desde hacía casi dos década, pero su mente no dio señal alguna de poder reaccionar. El virus Uroburos fue eliminado de su cuerpo gracias al mar ardiente del volcán, pues era bien sabido que la creación de Excella Gionne no resistía las altas temperaturas; los daños más graves se concentraron en sus órganos internos y algunos de ellos no se habían recuperado completamente, a pesar de los tratamientos o su capacidad inverosímil de regeneración.

¿Qué clase de criatura había enfrentado en las fauces del cráter africano, capaz de ser reanimado de esas terribles laceraciones inducidas por el fuego?

El coma era un padecimiento impredecible, y aunque físicamente los estragos fuesen de severo nivel, la conciencia de su propia supervivencia, era nula. O al menos eso era lo que los doctores creían. Estaba condenado a un sueño indoloro hasta que su mente decidiera reactivar su actividad habitual, que podía ser en las semanas siguientes o no volver a hacerlo jamás.

Además, había otro factor inherente, uno que provocaba la satisfacción de Chris Redfield, y al mismo tiempo, una culpa enorme por complacerse con la gravedad de las heridas en el cuerpo de su enemigo. Uno que le hacía debatirse entre la idea de desconectarlo o mantenerlo con vida lo suficiente para torturarlo con su actual debilidad.

Muchos días se negó a creerlo. Y luchó hasta el cansancio por convencer a la mesa directiva de la B.S.A.A y a los agentes del gobierno norteamericano que ese tipo era un megalómano, psicópata y un riesgo de categoría S, aun estando dormido y esposado a los tubos de su cama de hospital.

Decían que en su presente estado juzgarlo era imposible; lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que despertara. Dados sus cargos por crímenes contra la humanidad, el veredicto final sería la muerte, siempre que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos cuando la sentencia fuera dictaminada por los decanos de la corte internacional de justicia.

Con todo esto, Chris Redfield tuvo que aceptar la orden de los ejecutivos y generales de defensa; el antiguo cabecilla de Umbrella era mucho más útil como fuente de información, de despertar, y después de eso, podría ser conducido a la inyección fatal sin muchos miramientos.

El antiguo líder de los S.T.A.R.S continuaba en el presente, esposado a su lecho; un año entero pasó sin dar indicios de poder despertar.

Hasta el día de ayer, cuando recobró la conciencia mientras una de las enfermeras le cambiaba la intravenosa.

Chris era incapaz predecir otra cosa más que tragedia con la presencia de Albert Wesker dentro de esa base militar. A pesar de que lo mantenían 'controlado' con narcóticos, Wesker no era un tipo de fiar. Nunca lo había sido; sus amigos dentro del escuadrón de policía habían decidido ignorar las advertencias de su comportamiento sospechoso e intenciones oscuras, y auxiliado de sus máscaras y mentiras, el capitán consiguió engañarlos a todos.

Por eso estaba allí, en ese cuarto que daba a la boscosa, con la lluvia típica de Washington D.C, golpeando las ventanas, jugando con la trasparencia de los cristales y contagiando nostalgia y frío a todos sus habitantes. Las gotas molían las hojas manzano de los robles y los árboles de eucalipto, repartiendo ese aroma fresco y abundante, incluso a la distancia.

Y observaba a su peor enemigo, al asesino, al traidor, tirado sin zarandear un dedo.

Sería tan fácil desenchufar su respirador y acabar con su mísera existencia…

¿Qué eran unos años en prisión con tal de desaparecer a ese espectro que atormentaba a la civilización, que había causado millones de muertes con esa campaña de motivos narcisista, arrastrando al borde de la extinción la vida sobre la tierra?

Se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y los taconeos rítmicos de un par de botas aproximándose a su ubicación.

Pocas personas tenían permitido el acceso, por lo que Chris no se preocupó tanto en activar sus reflejos de soldado. Además, la presencia tenía un estilo familiar; tantos años juntos les permitía reconocerse de inmediato.

Jill Valentine contoneaba sus caderas, liberándolo de su ensimismamiento. Miró a la figura masculina que estaba tumbada sobre la cama, con sus ojos llenos de un sentimiento desconocido y un miedo inherente trepándole por las venas, tal cual lo haría una enredadera.

Todavía sentía remordimiento; le costaba mirar al culpable de sus torturas, y aceptar que ni con todos sus esfuerzos a lo largo y ancho del más antiguo de los continentes, habían podido darle muerte a su delirio.

No lo respetaba y tampoco podía decir que le temía; el tirano había pasado de ser su dueño, a una mera sombra. Un eclipse que ha pasado, pero se sabe que en cualquier momento puede regresar. Está allí, latente, impredecible.

Jill lo tiene muy presente, en su mente traumatizada, en su corazón agobiado por los pecados que se vio obligada a cometer en el nombre de un monarca imaginario, en los secuestros y delitos por los que nunca sería ajusticiada, ya que sus acciones durante todo ese tiempo no le habían pertenecido. Y en su pecho, las marcas de las agujas que la condenaron a esa prisión entre las garras de un lunático.

Al ver a Chris parado en la cornisa del recinto mortuorio, todo lo que escapó de sus carnosos y rosados labios fue: — ¿Ha vuelto a despertar?

El mayor de los Redfield negó con la cabeza, sus dedos índice y pulgar sobre su mentón, en una postura inflexible.

— Esto es inaudito. —mencionó el hombre de cabellos castaños, bajando la mano y encarando a su amiga, quien se aproximaba a él con lentitud, tratando de reconocer el terreno y adivinar en los gestos contraídos de su compañero, su estado de humor que a últimas fechas era exageradamente voluble. Pero nadie era capaz de regañarlo por ello. Ni siquiera ella…—no puedo creer que hayan permitido conservar su patética vida.

—Chris…

El hermano mayor de Claire Redfield liberó un suspiro en el cual pareció escapársele un siglo.

—Piensan que unas cuantas rejas y sedantes podrán detenerlo; no saben lo que están haciendo, por todos los cielos, ¡es un asesino sin escrúpulos!

—Entiendo lo que sientes, Chris, pero tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría. Yo… yo sé lo que significa el tenerlo aquí, dentro del cuartel, vivo. Pero…—Jill acortó la distancia entre ellos, sintiendo un escalofrío al pensar que del otro lado del cuarto, estaba el hombre cruel y despiadado que la forzó a intentar matar a su mejor amigo.

—Nadie más aquí es capaz de entenderlo… ¿cómo piensan obtener algo de él? ¿Acaso son tan ciegos como para considerar la posibilidad de que Wesker rogará por su vida a cambio de información? Es absurdo. Están tomando un riesgo que bien podría causar miles de muertes.

Un halo de melancolía se posesionó de los ojos, ahora grises, de la joven Valentine.

—No creo que con la situación actual, eso vaya a importarle al gobierno o a los partidarios que sólo están preocupados por salvar su pellejo.

¡Y cuánto odiaba tener que darle la razón! El mundo se desmoronaba; desde sus cimientos, su fe, sus religiones. Las personas eran las primeras en caer, luego las construcciones, al final, los espíritus. Inclusos los que tenían a la esperanza como guía, las que se anteponían a cada nuevo obstáculo, estaban siendo derrotadas campalmente por los atentados terroristas; la enfermedad se repartía a través del globo, como una peste incurable, incontenible.

En la ausencia de Albert Wesker, de ese bastardo que se encargó de iniciar, en papel protagónico, toda esa locura, aparecieron muchas otras células terroristas irregulares, desperdigándose y creando copias poco afectivas de los virus que solían pertenecer de manera exclusiva a Umbrella o a Tricell; no tenían la mitad de los conocimientos de los científicos que habían experimentado por primera vez con el virus progenitor y eso resultaba en armas biológicas que inducían la muerte tras una larga agonía; transformaban los cuerpos en líquidos espumosos, adefesios sin figura con sus membranas esparcidas por todo el suelo, que aniquilaban a sus seres amados con sus tentáculos resbalosos.

El maleficio se repartió incesantemente, dejando un rastro inconfundible de sangre y perdición; la civilización continuaba su declive, yéndose directito al carajo, con o sin Wesker. Los idiotas creyeron que robando la colección de bacterias del inventario personal del antiguo líder de los S.T.A.R.S, lograrían obtener el control sobre las naciones, pero lo único que consiguieron fue causar una revolución sin precedentes, arrastrado a todos los seres humanos al borde del istmo.

Y todos los que jugaban al héroe, habían empezado a sucumbir; los cadáveres de los soldados y médicos reposaban a un lado de los de las víctimas.

Parecía que las predicciones de perdición se trasformaron en una realidad palpable, dolorosa, e iba destruyendo capitales y sus pueblos aledaños.

—No puedo creer que después de un año haya recobrado la conciencia…—externó la joven rubia platinada, mientras observaba al susodicho con una expresión indescifrable, entre angustia y una ligera pero no bien disimulada ira.

—Debimos desconectarlo cuando tuvimos oportunidad. —inquirió Chris, empezando a dar un par de pasos ajetreados dentro de la habitación, con un odio irreverente resbalando desde el fondo de su garganta hasta la punta de su lengua; porque no sólo guardaba un rencor tremendo por el ex—capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, sino que los deseos de proteger a Jill y a su hermana, lo transformaban en un hombre sin limitaciones o impedimentos, que haría cualquier cosa por mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo.

—No me gusta que hables de esa forma…

— ¿De qué forma, Jill? ¡¿Dime?! ¿Siendo sincero al decir que estaríamos mejor sin él aquí? ¡Porque verdaderamente lo estaríamos!

La chica retrocedió un paso sin ser consiente, amedrentada por el tono alterado del capitán Redfield.

—Lo sé. Yo mejor que nadie he de saber lo que es capaz de hacer con… con sus víctimas. Pero en este momento está absuelto por su estado de salud. Además… sabes que la cantidad de información que posee sobre las dos farmacéuticas a las que perteneció, podrían ser vital ahora que… las cosas afuera están tan difíciles.

En las facciones cuadradas y bien definidas de Chris Redfield, se dibujó una amarga sonrisa.

— ¿Y eso vale que tengamos que perdonarle la vida? ¿Con todo lo que ha hecho, son capaces de tenerle misericordia ahora que no puede moverse?

— ¡No estamos insinuando que vaya a ser restablecido como un ciudadano normal! —exclamó Jill, con una ecuanimidad reducida. La gran mayoría de las ocasiones su amigo se dejaba conducir por los impulsos; eso le había merecido el éxito en su carrera profesional, lo salvó de muchas otras catástrofes, pero lo hacía reacio a acatar órdenes de terceros y ver a futuro los frutos de seguir una estrategia tan arriesgada como la de utilizar al ejecutivo de Umbrella como testigo.

— ¿Entonces por qué no he visto a ningún juez norteamericano intentar si quiera llevar su caso a la corte? ¡¿Por qué todos fingen que no es un genocida… que no es la causa de toda la miseria que hay allá afuera?!

Jill guardó silencio. Conocía esa actitud en el moreno de ojos verde grisáceo, cuando era la desesperación la que hablaba por él. Desde que se enteraron de la supervivencia del hombre mayor, la tensión entre todos los altos mandos de la Alianza contra el Bioterrorismo se había acrecentado hasta ser una pestilencia insoportable. Y había afectado en especial a su antiguo compañero en el escuadrón Alfa; estaba molesto casi todo el tiempo y gastaba sus energías en cumplir con el objetivo que se planteó desde la eliminación de la ciudad de Raccoon: presentar a Wesker ante la justicia o exterminarlo en el caso de que las autoridades se negaran a apoyarlo en su misión.

— ¡Bien sabes que no podemos ignorar sus crímenes, pero el mundo está en peligro de desaparecer! ¡Hay hambre, enfermedad, desilusión! ¡La venganza no viene a solucionar nada de eso! —Jill había levantado su voz melodiosa hasta un volumen llamativo, sintiendo como los ojos empezaban a escocerle y la pasión de sus argumentos se apoderaba de ella. — ¡Lo odio, Chris! ¡Lo odio desde el momento en que nos traicionó y vendió a nuestro equipo al mejor postor, pero su muerte no va a hacer que las cosas estén mejor! ¡No sacará a nuestra gente de este infierno! ¿Crees… crees que lo tenemos aquí por piedad? ¿Después de lo que me… me hizo crees que estoy complacida de saber que le han perdonado la vida? —la última parte la dijo con voz quebrada.

Chris estaba perplejo, pero la sorpresa le duró poco. Un enfado súbito lo abordó como tren bala, causando que golpeara el muro más cercano e hiriéndose los nudillos.

— ¡Gracias a él pensé que estabas muerta! ¡Te enterraron Jill, pusieron una maldita piedra con tu nombre, clavada en un cementerio olvidado! ¡Estabas muerta Jill! ¡Te dispusiste a sacrificar tu vida, por los ineptos que ahora pretenden mantener a Wesker prisionero, absuelto de toda pena! —exclamó el encolerizado militar de algo rango, señalando al cuerpo que parecía mantenerse ajeno a la conversación.

— ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Cuando salté por esa ventana a la oscuridad, lo hice pensando sólo en ti!—exclamó la rubia, sus ojos desorbitados, sus puños pálidos de tanto apretarlos, en un vano intento por no perder el control. —No salté pensando en que lo asesinaría… salté pensando que tú estarías a salvo. —concluyó ella, bajando la mirada, las mejillas encendidas con vergüenza y un enorme dolor cruzándole por el pecho.

—Perdóname. Me he portado como un imbécil. —murmuró el militar, con apenas un hilo de voz. Había pasado el día hecho una furia; no le habían comunicado inmediatamente del regreso a la conciencia de su enemigo, por temor a su reacción. Las primeras en enterarse de la noticia fueron Jill y su hermana, quienes se encargaron de platicarle lo acontecido horas más tarde. Y eso, de alguna forma, lo hizo sentirse… _traicionado_.

Cada vez le confiaban menos información; se sentía limitado, como si todos temieran que explotara de cólera en cualquier segundo o perdiera la cordura.

Jill parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de hacer retroceder sus lágrimas.

Tantas heridas, tan frescas, volcadas al aire, sin cicatrizar. Dolían horrores, la quemaban por dentro.

—Necesitamos saber en qué círculos se han movidos todas esas copias de las cepas; clonaron todos los virus que habían dentro de sus bodegas personales… Y, por si fuera poco, el maldito es un genetista único en su clase. —agregó la chica de ojos grises, tratando de desviar el tópico que había tocado una membrana muy sensible dentro de su corazón.

—No requerimos de su intervención; lo último que estoy deseando es tener que confiar en su confesión.

—Hemos agotado las opciones, Chris.

El mayor de los hermanos Redfield apoyó su frente contra su muñeca, que continuaba clavada contra la pared.

—Si estuviera en mis manos la decisión, lo llevaría hasta la horca en este momento. —sentenció él, con su voz en un tono bajo, haciéndola aún más gruesa de lo habitual. Decidida, opacada por el resentimiento, pero principalmente, cansada.

El capitán de regimiento estaba hastiado de no contar con la posibilidad de librarse de esa carga que lo oprimía por haber fallado en el incidente africano.

La mujer se acercó, esparciendo un perfume exótico de frutas rojas y una sensación de tranquilidad; sus brazos delgados se sostuvieron de los hombros contraídos de Chris, obligándolo a encararla, mientras mencionaba las palabras que cambiaría su opinión sobre ese delicado asunto: —Pero no lo está, Chris. Por una vez, necesitas déjalo ir. La presión no recae sobre ti. Puedes tener la conciencia tranquila; ellos han sido quieres se negaron a escuchar tus advertencias.

Valentine tenía un efecto mágico sobre él; era su calma, su dicha, su razón para escapar ileso de las encrucijadas, su rezo por las noches.

Entre las flamas, entre las terribles visiones de la noche que lo atormentaban, los gritos pidiendo clemencia, rogando por auxilio, la visión de Jill lo ayudaba a saber que no podía dejarse vencer; todavía existían motivos para luchar. Y mientras Chris tuviera alguien por quien preocuparse, no abandonaría el campo de batalla.

Buscaría un futuro, uno que pudiese compartir con las personas que amaba, y si no podía estar con ellos disfrutando de la dicha de vivir, al menos se aseguraría de que encontraran la felicidad que él jamás pudo conseguir.

La observó con adoración, sintiéndola tan lejana. Y por esos sentimientos de amor puro y afecto que reservaba para su compañera, lucharía por encerrar a ese engendro, hasta que se redujera a mero polvo.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de eso. Sin embargo…—Chris rompió el contacto entre ambos, caminando hacia la puerta de salida y deteniéndose un momento para volver la vista hacia su interlocutora, quien se quedó clavada en el suelo, esperando la impredecible continuación de ese diálogo. —No permitiré que él se convierta de nuevo en una amenaza.

Chris miró a su antiguo capitán, cuyos signos vitales se habían acelerado aunque continuaba pasmado en una misma posición.

—Es curioso, a veces me pregunto si debería matarlo o hacerlo sufrir mientras vive; infligirle el mismo daño que nos ha causado durante todos estos años de constante conflicto. Torturarlo, hacerle saber cómo se siente la impotencia, el dolor, la desesperanza. Ver su expresión cuando se entere de las secuelas que ha dejado nuestro encuentro fatídico en aquel averno.

— ¿Secuelas? ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Valentine, sinceramente intrigada.

—Hablé con los doctores para preguntar cuando volvería en sí otra vez. Me dijeron que no estaban seguros pero dado a que la actividad cerebral estaba normalizándose, era cuestión de horas. Y…—El capitán de la B.S.A.A hizo una pausa. —Agregaron que debido a los disparos depositados a las cercanías de su columna vertebral, ha quedado paralizado de la cintura para abajo.

La rubia de cabellos platinados abrió los ojos, incrédula. ¿Wesker? ¿Paralizado? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Es probable que no vuelva a levantarse de esa cama lo que le queda de vida. O de una maldita silla de ruedas como su jefe Spencer. Pero eso era lo que deseaba ¿no es así?, compartir su destino, la gloria de saberse omnipotente. El derecho divino de gobernar. Veamos qué es lo que opina al saber que estará confinado a una silla para la eternidad. Veamos si estar paralítico le hace aprender un poco de humildad.

Jill no terminaba de procesar el hecho de que las barreras físicas del tirano finalmente se vieran mermadas. Y no de una manera que pudiese permitirle manejarse con normalidad, sino con un impedimento que pondría aprueba su tolerancia al fracaso.

Finalmente el dirigente de la inexistente corporación Umbrella sabría cómo se siente el no poder manejarse por su propia cuenta. Bendita impotencia. Experimentaría la agonía que ella tuvo que afrontar durante todos esos meses bajo sus órdenes.

Jill había sido esclavizada a través de la infiltración en su mente; Wesker estaría sometido por la parálisis en la mitad de su cuerpo.

El mayor de los Redfield giró a la salida de nuevo, y sin voltear, pareció dictarse en un monólogo: —Haré que page por lo que te hizo. Por lo que le hizo a Claire. Es hora de que sepa la terrible equivocación que cometió al atreverse a juzgar una humanidad de la cuál carece.

Diciendo esto, desapareció, dejando a su compañera con el corazón trepidando con una sensación inexplicable, sin poder evitar posar su mirada en las piernas estáticas de su atormentador personal, pensando que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que las viese sostener a su dueño nuevamente.

O quizá nunca volvería a hacerlo.

* * *

Blanco.

Desde el momento que recobré la conciencia todo se ha tornado blanco.

Me niego a creer que esta niebla que parece abrazarme y llegar hasta el infinito, sea invencible.

Y a pesar de ello, no consigo escapar de su embargo.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que esos imbéciles me trajeron aquí?

Yo, Albert Wesker, sometido a la inutilidad del coma. A la noción de estar susceptible a las manos curiosas de las personas que más detesto.

Pueden haber sido minutos, días, horas. No estoy seguro. Y no he tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

Hace algunas horas conseguí despertar de aquella bruma sin fin, cuyas cadenas pasivas, me tenían atado al suelo igual a un águila cuyas alas han sido cortadas.

Ahora todo comienza a despejarse dentro de mi mente, y gracias a ello, los recuerdos de mi último encuentro con Chris Redfield están asentándose, cada vez más claros, dentro de mi memoria.

Ingenuo, creyó que con dos cohetes habría de saldar su deuda con un tirano de mi alcurnia. Maldito sea el momento en que permití que ese crío escapara de las trampas de la mansión Spencer. Debió de sufrir la más dolorosa de las muertes, pero en lugar de eso, se encargó de botarme en el interior de un volcán, donde creí, aunque fuese durante un parpadeo, encontrar mi recinto final.

Por eso, mientras me arrastraba entre la densa lava, amarrándome con las uñas a la rocosa piedra de granito, escuchando mis propias exhalaciones raídas, opacadas por la sangre que escalaba a través de mi garganta, esperando no sucumbir antes de llegar a una orilla y escapar del dolor, de la agonía de sentir mis músculos siendo cocinados dentro de ese horno, mi piel siendo carbonizada, cubriéndose de llagas profusas que jamás sanarían, todo lo que me sostenía era pensar en la venganza. Imaginar una manera repleta de sadismo para hacer pagar a Chris por esa terrible humillación, borrando de su rostro esa estúpida y altanera sonrisa.

No mentiré, porque mentir por egocentrismo no es una de mis costumbres; creí que moriría, sino por las heridas dispersas desde mi torso hasta mis piernas, por el virus Uroburos desalojando mi sistema, dejando un rastro negro y viscoso entre las llamaradas, para más tarde, fundirse en un mismo río infeccioso.

Era incapaz de crear un razonamiento coherente; todo lo que sentía era dolor. Quemante, insufrible. Sentía la vida escapando de mis pulmones con cada nueva exhalación sanguinolenta; todo iba volviéndose difuso, hundiéndose en una negrura asfixiante. Ya no podía ver; luchaba por mantenerme quieto pues el más mínimo roce con las piedras me hacía desear tener la fuerza suficiente para gritar. Respirar era imposible, entre el calor y la mermada funcionalidad de mis órganos internos. Y aunque sabía que el virus que William Birkin me había facilitado para retornar por primera vez de la muerte, estaba encargándose de mantenerme vivo pese a las precarias condiciones, no creía que eso bastara para sanar todos los daños, los disparos, las quemaduras, las deformaciones que el misil y los metales habían provocado al unirse a mis tejidos musculares…

Yo maldecía. Me quería reír con humor agrio de que un inepto como Chris hubiese sido capaz de derrotarme. Junto a su desconocida compañera.

Debí matarlo cuando se me presentó la oportunidad y dejar a un lado ese infantil juego del gato y el ratón. Iba a morir a manos de ese piloto de cuarta fracasado, repudiándolo, sintiendo la impotencia poseerme al saber que no iba a poder arrastrarlo al infierno conmigo. Que finalmente se había salido con la suya, y yo terminaría en uno de los archivos polvorientos, como una de las pesadillas que nadie desea recordar.

No tenía la energía suficiente para ponerme de pie, y supe que sin poder llamar a mi guardia personal o al equipo médico, ese cráter volcánico sería mi santuario mortuorio. Era irónico; el muchacho que más odié, el que empezó como una molestia insignificante, habría de convertirse en el ocaso de un tirano, sus últimos pasos sobre una tierra que merece ser sometida a una cuidadosa selección; fui concebido para buscar la perfección, la raza elevada, y todo eso se había derrumbado gracias a un policía novato que nunca pudo ganarme una sola pelea.

Hasta ese día.

Al salir del pozo ardiente, sólo pude jalarme con las manos por todo el sitio, hasta que pude hallar un refugio ajeno a todo ese líquido burbujeante; un sitio donde la temperatura no fuese fatal para mi debilitada respiración.

No sé cuántas horas o días transcurrieron luego de haberme derrumbado finalmente en una pequeña cueva pedregosa, sin moverme un centímetro. Y justo cuando empezaba a sentir las frías garras de la muerte, arrancarme de ese plano de existencia en un abrazo vacío pero estrangulador, convocándome a unirme al todo y a la nada, escuché unos pasos aproximarse en mi dirección.

Eran los soldados de boinas negras de la B.S.A.A.

Sus rostros estaban absortos al percatarse de que continuaba con vida, muy a pesar de mi imagen superficial. Me tomaron el pulso, y me cargaron hasta uno de sus helicópteros, depositándome en una zona de contingencia, sin saber por dónde empezar a tratar mis laceraciones.

Perdí la noción de la realidad poco después.

Dejé de sentir, dejé de crear ideas, de pensar con coherencia. Todo fue silencio. Ni en el sueño puede conseguirse una paz tan absoluta e irritante.

Al volver, me encuentro con la inaudita verdad de que he estado hospitalizado durante doce meses, a merced de los mismos idiotas que una vez fueron mis subordinados dentro del departamento de policía.

Lo ha dicho uno de los médicos que se encargó de noquearme apenas di señales de recobrar mis agudos sentidos.

Gran idea, sedar a un paciente que ha estado durmiendo un año entero. Los seres humanos no pueden escapar de su irracionalidad.

Pero el sueño causado por los narcóticos empezó a disiparse poco a poco y ahora puedo escuchar, sentir y hasta percibir los aromas que me rodean.

Lo primero que traté de hacer fue mover los brazos, pero al parecer mi cuerpo continua reacio a seguir mis comandos.

Ahora tengo que soportar la presencia de mi reacio enemigo. Sé que Chris está parado al otro lado de la habitación, sus ojos clavados sobre mi postrada silueta.

Si pudiera levantarme ahora mismo, lo mataría a golpes.

Fue el causante de todas estas dificultades y retrasos en mi campaña de conquista; él y sus amiguitos que quieren grabar sus nombres en la historia y sus fines no son menos egoístas que los míos.

Su odio puede respirarse; por un momento me pregunto si sería capaz de dispararme o envenenarme mientras no soy capaz de poner resistencia o siquiera insultarlo mientras empuña la pistola.

Pero eso no va con la honorabilidad de un Redfield ¿o sí?, disparar a quemarropa contra un hombre inmovilizado a la fuerza, desarmado.

Los minutos corren y él continúa en silencio. Me preguntó qué es lo que está planeando hacer…

No tengo que soportar su mirada inquisitiva sobre mi figura quieta otro segundo, pues otra presencia aparece en escena; sus taconeos y el peculiar aroma que la acompañan, me dicen que sin lugar a duda, se trata de una mujer.

Realizo un intento por mover la muñeca, los dedos, cualquier extremidad, pero sin resultado.

Me aseguraré de que alguien responda por esto… Lo juro por todo cuanto he luchado durante estas décadas de privaciones y guerra, que uno de ellos va morir antes de terminar la semana.

La voz de Jill Valentine quiebra el ambiente estático, armonizado por los sonidos del electrocardiograma y otros artilugios de médico.

La siempre fiel Jill.

Chris habría muerto hace mucho tiempo de no ser por la ayuda de esa mujer, quien lo ha acompañado ciegamente en sus deseos por exterminar el trabajo de toda mi vida. Son inseparables; el dúo dinámico que espera salvar un mundo del que sólo resta cenizas.

La chica le pregunta si volví a despertar.

Tontos, si supieran que puedo escuchar lo que están diciendo, quizá preferirían ir a conversar al pasillo o a besuquearse como supongo hacían en las armerías de la estación.

Esos dos debieron de retirarse a tener hijos y criarlos en un país recóndito, permitiendo con su ignorancia que continuara mi misión. Pero eran, y siguen siendo, demasiado aferrados a su vida de 'sacrificio'. Quizá se trate de una patología; querer salvar el día, mantenerse en el centro de atención, bajo el reflejo de las cámaras.

Redfield empieza a quejarse, fiel a su personalidad difusa y encabritada; nunca supo controlarse.

Menciona que debieron desconectarme cuando mi respiración todavía dependía de las máquinas.

Chris, Chris, Chris, es la primera vez que dices algo que tiene sentido; cuando me levante de esta cama no habrá lugar donde tú y tus amigos puedan esconderse para escapar de mi cólera.

Sabe que ninguna prisión puede ser suficientemente segura para no ser infiltrada por mis fuerzas militares. Ni tampoco hay manera de manejar mis poderes.

Y por mucho que Jill espere que les sea de utilidad, no pienso dedicarles una sola palabra a lo largo de mi estadía.

Valentine responde que debido a mi condición he sido absuelto temporalmente; no van a colgarme pero tampoco volveré a ser un ciudadano en regla. Ilusos, que esté recostado no indica que sea más compasivo o que planee abrir la boca para revelar todos mis secretos. Por mí se pueden ir mucho al demonio con su ciudadanía y su 'misericordia'.

Tendrán que usar métodos más efectivos, que apelar a mi compasión, para obtener alguna herramienta que apoye su lucha 'altruista'. Al diablo. Son un montón de críos que aprendieron a usar la pistola antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad y piensan, con gran ingenuidad, que son héroes; inmortales, extraordinarios. Cuando empiece a matarlos uno a uno se darán cuenta de que no estamos jugando y que nada podrán hacer para evitar que los elimine.

Ella argumenta que necesitan de mi testimonio; él, que debería estar condenado a la silla eléctrica de una buena vez.

¿Quién podría juzgarme? Yo soy el juez. Yo fui enviado a reconstruir esta sociedad que se quiebra como un jarrón de cristal.

Así que después de todo, no me han mandado a desaparecer porque ilusamente piensan que les ayudaré.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Y aún más importante… ¿contra quién? ¿Qué ha ocurrido en mi ausencia de esos 'círculos', como los ha llamado Jill, que el mundo se ha salido de control lo suficiente para que consideren necesitar mis conocimientos?

Deben estar desesperados. Siempre fueron conejos indefensos jugando a cazar al lobo.

Y ahora requieren del lobo para zafarlos del embrollo.

Como si eso fuera suceder en alguna dimensión de la realidad…

Suben el volumen; él grita, ella también. Le dice que es mi culpa que ella haya sido dada por muerta durante esos meses previos a nuestro encuentro en tierras africanas. Ella le dice que se sacrificó sólo por él, sin pensar en mi eliminación. Jill grita que me odia, que no soporta la idea de que estemos compartiendo una misma estancia.

Estoy enterado de que me he ganado su odio a pulso, volviéndola mi esclava, obligándola a cometer asesinatos, cientos de secuestros cuando necesitaba de sujetos de experimentación e incluso aplicarle la cepa de mi interés a aldeanos y pueblerinos.

Debo de admitir que me fue de suma utilidad; nunca borraré de mi memoria su imagen como mujer cuervo, rapaz, letal, repleta de misticismo.

De pronto, su amor absurdo sale a flote. Valentine, tan sentimental como siempre, enamorada desde el inicio de un tipo con modos abruptos y una insensatez capaz de desesperar al más paciente de los hombres. Creí que era más inteligente, pero las cosas siempre caen por su propio peso.

Él se disculpa por haberse portado como un imbécil. Aunque si tuviera que disculparse por cada vez que se comporta de esa manera, se la viviría repartiendo disculpas cada cinco segundos.

Hubiese sido el final perfecto; los sufridos amantes de Raccoon City, matándose mutuamente, bajo el control de su antiguo capitán, en una pelea destinada a desaparecer entre los escombros. Una tragedia para el olvido. Pero el idiota de Redfield tenía que liberarla del aparato que residía en su pecho lechoso, arruinando el espectáculo que me armé por mera diversión.

Siempre creí que podría controlar a esos dos, igual a un par de ratas de laboratorio, pero resultaron ser la única combinación que ponía en peligro la expansión de Uroburos por toda la atmosfera.

Se encargaron de derrocarme; ahora entiendo que subestimé sus habilidades.

Yo los entrené, después de todo. Cuando formaban parte del RPD demostraron ser buen material de combate; debí sospechar que podrían sobrevivir a la prueba de los laboratorios en Arklay, y se convertirían en una amenaza constante para mis intereses.

Quizá subestimé mi capacidad como maestro.

De pronto, tocan un tema crucial.

¿Qué pasó con mis laboratorios durante el tiempo que estuve en coma?

Y la respuesta, bueno, no me es agradable en lo mínimo.

Los han saqueado, tomando y clonando las muestras sin ton ni son. No saben lo que están haciendo; eso podría significar la desaparición de la vida sobre el planeta tierra. Ineptos. Malditos idiotas. Si algo peor que un virus de alta capacidad de mutación, es un virus de la misma especie, mal clonado.

¿¡Acaso piensan que el poder de las cepas puede estar en manos de cualquier mortal?!

¿¡Y su maldita organización ni siquiera conmigo fuera de la línea puede resguardar el balance biológico y el delicado equilibrio que existe entre los microorganismos?!

¿Qué clase de patéticos intentos de soldado son?

¡Esto es inaceptable!

Con que esa esa es la razón por la que no han puesto una bala en mi sien…

Están al borde de un nuevo apocalipsis. Uno mucho más sangriento y cruel que la selección natural a la que yo planeaba someter a los seres humanos con el virus Uroburos.

Lo arruinaron; todos esos mercenarios descerebrados están jugando con la genética y eso sólo puede resultar en un caos absoluto. La clonación de los virus desarrollados pudo generar modificaciones en las futuras generaciones de seres humanos; degenerar el DNA y otros elementos hasta hacerlos inservibles.

Nadie sobrevivirá a un panorama de esa gravedad; de no detener el paso de los microorganismos, ahora resistentes a las curas previstas para el virus T, G y T-Verónica, arrasará las poblaciones, dejando un rastro prácticamente radioactivo a su paso.

Jill dice que soy un genetista único en mi ramo; debo concederle la razón. Aunque no esté de humor para escuchar como las personas que más odio, enaltecen mi intelecto e inflan mi ego.

Redfield vuelve con su 'argumento' no válido de desear matarme, su odio impregnado en cada nueva sílaba que irrumpe en la tranquilidad que solía gobernar mi cerebro.

El odio es mutuo. Lo ha sido siempre. Nuestra existencia común, es imposible. Alguno de los dos tendrá que caer al final, y no pienso ser derrotado por un muchacho que apenas si podía disparar una escopeta cuando llegó al equipo Alfa.

¿Por qué no lo hace ahora? ¿Por qué no se atreve a aniquilarme a puñetazos, tal como lo haría un hombre de verdad?

Es débil.

Chris Redfield no es el santo que todos piensan. Puedo notarlo en sus palabras. Desea torturarme, verme acabado, no por justicia sino por satisfacción personal. Dentro de él, descansa una oscuridad sumamente fuerte. Un día no muy lejano, ésta se liberará, y atrás quedará su reputación de soldado de honor. Todo eso es una facha. Una forma de ocultar su verdadero ser; intolerante, lleno de repudio, impulsivo.

Todo esto se ve confirmado cuando habla acerca de infringirme agonía, de hacerme sentir desesperanza.

Esas son emociones humanas, las cuales soy incapaz de sentir. La única medida que puede tomar es subyugarme a un escarmiento físico; y soy un experto soportando el dolor. No podrá obtener satisfacción que tanto anhela.

Pero de pronto, habla de las secuelas de nuestro encuentro.

¿Secuelas? Imposible.

El virus desarrollado por Birkin sigue transitando por mi torrente sanguíneo; la sanación de heridas graves puede ser lenta, pero jamás se detiene, privándome de las consecuencias de envejecer, de esas 'secuelas', que tanto presume haberme causado con nuestra encarnizada batalla.

Dice que ha hablado con los doctores — ¿Qué podrían saber esos brutos sobre mis poderes sobrehumanos?—; las heridas que Redfield causó en mi espina dorsal me paralizaron permanentemente la mitad del cuerpo.

Siento la urgencia de moverme agitarme en el interior, esperando comprobar la falsedad de su declaración. Debe tratarse de una falacia…

¡Ese bastardo! ¡Miente! ¡No es posible! ¡Está fastidiándome! ¡Voy a matarlo… tan pronto me ponga de pie sobre mis jodidas piernas voy a partirle la cara de un manotazo!

¡O mejor aún, le arrancaré el corazón justo delante de Jill, y la bañaré de su sangre! ¡Jamás, jamás podrán detenerme! ¡Yo no puedo estar confinado a una cama!

Sigue hablando, con una altanería inadmisible en alguien de su estatus, diciendo que terminé igual que mi antecesor.

Ozwell E. Spencer.

Ese anciano decrépito.

En su silla de ruedas.

¡No puede sucederme lo mismo! ¡Redfield debe saber que estoy escuchándolos, por eso decidió empezar a ladrar disparates para iniciar con mi castigo! ¡Iluso!

Como un tiburón; no puedo dejar de moverme.

Intento enfocar la energía suficiente para enviar un impulso eléctrico a mis piernas, buscando callarle la boca de ese niño pedante que logró colmar mis límites en menor tiempo que cualquier otra persona o circunstancia.

Pero no consigo sacudirlas ni un milímetro.

Una vez más.

Nada.

No es posible…

¡¿Qué fue lo que esos mal nacidos me hicieron?!

Siento la furia hervir dentro de mis arterias, la sensación de que estoy perdiendo la lógica, que todo lo que tengo es esta incongruente conmoción al no tener sensación alguna desde mi cintura hasta mis pies.

¡Fueron ellos! ¡Maldito sea el día que dejé a Claire Redfield y a su hermano escapar con vida de Rockford!

Escucho a ese mocoso decir que me hará pagar por lo que le hice a su tonta hermanita y a Valentine, mostrándome lo equivocado que estoy con mi dictamen sobre la humanidad.

¡Veremos quién le hace pagar a quién!

No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda volver, sin importar los inconvenientes que se crucen en mi camino

Haré que me suplique de rodillas por la muerte, la bendecirá cuando su bálsamo lo abrace como una ola gigante; conocerá lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento.

Porque su calvario está a punto de comenzar…

* * *

Una botella de brandy casi vacía adornaba la pequeña mesilla que acompañaba a Leon en la sala de estar. A la luz de la luna, el cuadro era engañador: un hombre en sus treintas, guapo, descansando en el sillón mientras bebía, con la camisa desabrochada en el cuello y ligeramente sudoroso. La mano que sostenía el vaso con licor se movía en forma desinteresada, con cierto aire de desprecio. Al igual que el rostro de su dueño, que suspiró pesadamente y se frotó la cara con su mano libre.

¿De qué forma sería posible calificar cómo se sentía?, porque eran tantas las emociones que bailaban alborotadas en su interior, que parecía una fiesta macabra de la cual había sido excluido.

Decir que se sentía dolido era poco. ¿Traicionado?, tal vez. ¿Es que para Claire era más importante sentarse junto a un paralítico que hacerle caso y resguardar su seguridad? No lo podía creer.

Y ese paralítico ni siquiera podía calificarse de inocuo. Era Albert Wesker. Un hombre que sin manos ni pies podría mandar el mundo a la mierda.

_Para allá vamos…_

Bufó, bebiendo el último trago que aún quedaba en su vaso. Lo depositó en la mesilla sin ninguna delicadeza, y percibió una suave brisa acariciarle el rostro. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el perfume que llegó presuroso a su encuentro. Maldito fuera el olor de su piel; le bastaba con sentirlo para ponerse histérico. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, gruñendo internamente contra su falta de voluntad.

Abrió los ojos. Miró hacia la ventana, y esbozó una sonrisa triste a la mujer oriental vestida de rojo que lo observaba atentamente.

—Te esperaba, Ada. —Y no logró ocultar la ansiedad en su voz.

* * *

Y bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de **Deadly Wounded**. ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Habrá chanclas, palos y métodos de tortura menos convencionales o esperarán por el siguiente capítulo?

Muchas gracias por leer, la verdad es que estoy muy entusiasmada con esta colaboración junto a Mire. Desde que leí **Ocaso del samurái** me quedé prendada a la idea de escribir algo con la talentosa **Stacy Adler**. Supe que resultaría en algo muy dramático, lleno de intensidad.

Por eso de antemano quiero agradecerle que me permitiera trabajar a su lado y esperemos, que sea un FF que los mantenga al filo de la silla, con muchos deseos de leer más.

Me la he pasado muy bien escribiendo en conjunto, y eso de la retroalimentación consigue que mejoren mucho las ideas, la construcción del argumento y las escenas a presentar.

Así que… ¡muchísimas gracias, linda!

Y ahora que veo y releo el primer capítulo, concluido, y gratamente percibo que me provocó un sube y baja de emociones. Ha sido un trabajo muy minucioso y puedo asegurarles que pusimos cada fibra de nuestro esfuerzo en causar una reacción notable en nuestros queridos lectores.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, no habrá decepciones, eso puedo asegurarlo.

Sobre Wesker… sí sé que hay muchas preguntas y estaremos encantadas de responder en las siguientes actualizaciones.

¿Se lo imaginan? ¿Al tirano limitado en su movilidad? Mucha angustia, y un enojo bastante pronunciado es lo que podría esperarse; veremos qué es lo que sucede más adelante y cómo se adapta a esta situación.

¿Y cómo entra Claire en toda esta ecuación, después del pleito tan fuerte que tuvo con el agente Kennedy? Lamento decir que todos estos cuestionamientos se irán respondiendo con el tiempo.

Por ahora, no me queda más que reiterar mi agradecimiento a Mire por unírseme en este proyecto, y a ustedes por darle la oportunidad y leerlo.

No olviden dejar un mensaje para saber qué opinan de nuestra historia, y un _favorite _si ésta ha logrado atraparlos. Con un_ follow_ podrán saber cuándo actualizamos, que esperemos sea muy pronto.

Un saludo y nos leemos.

_~Ady_

* * *

Cuando Ady me comentó que tenía ganas de hacer una colaboración conmigo, lo primero que pensé fue "¡demonios, sí!". La seguía desde que comencé a leer **Cuerpo Cautivo** y siempre me llamó la atención el nivel de pulcritud que acompaña su narración. Todo el arco argumental que creó para contarnos la historia del gran tirano enamorado me conmueve hasta hoy. Y me siento muy orgullosa de este trabajo que hemos hecho, compartiendo y alimentando las ideas de la otra, en un constante proceso de aprendizaje e intercambio que nos enriquece sobremanera. Por mi lado, sé que conseguiré avanzar en mi camino de ser una buena escritora, y espero que mi granito de arena también quede con Ady :)

Sobre la historia, creemos que necesitarán paquetes y paquetes de pañuelos desechables, porque esto recién comienza x'D así que afírmense de sus asientos.

Aún tenemos mucho, mucho que contar sobre los personajes principales. Y la fuente de ideas es inagotable.

Por mi parte, les agradezco infinito pasarse por aquí y leernos; son parte de nuestro proyecto.

Nos leemos pronto.

_~Mire_

* * *

**Servicio comunidad: **En esta sección y como punto extra, nos hemos dado a la tarea de recomendar algunos de los grandes FF que están allá afuera esperando a ser leídos, y que son fabulosos.

**Volverte a ver. **Un **Friendship/Romance** de la pareja **[Leon S. K., Claire R.]** escrito por una talentosa autora del fandom; **Vidian**.

Aquí está el resumen oficial:

_No tenía idea de esto que sentía por ti, pensé que sólo éramos amigos. Verte de nuevo cambió mi forma de pensar, incluso lo que quiero y necesito ya no es lo mismo._

* * *

La narración es muy natural, llena de matices cómicos, reflexión, sorpresa y tintes románticos.

**Vidian** es una excelente autora que lleva el Cleon por un camino excelente. Su narración es fluida, divertida y goza de una gran imaginación que no duda en utilizar al plantear las situaciones entre los personajes, que por cierto retrata fielmente. Esperemos puedan pasarse a "Volverte a ver", ya que está garantizado el momento de diversión, espontaneidad, y muchas buenas ideas plasmadas en, hasta el momento, diecisiete capítulos.

_~Ady_

* * *

**Vidian** tiene mucha vitalidad. Provee a los personajes de _vida_, si se puede decir de esa forma. Leerla es un gusto; fluidez y frescura, eso es lo que me hace sentir. También la recomiendo encarecidamente, les aseguro que pasarán un muy buen rato leyéndola.

Virita, toma este comentario no de tu beta reader, sino de tu lectora: eres muy, muy buena. Tienes mucho potencial y lo has ido desarrollando estupendamente. Creo que eres precisa y delicada a la hora de narrar emociones, Leon y Claire son muy ellos contigo, no caes en el OOC. Siempre los mantienes en un punto intermedio en el cual son, pero además llevan la picardía que a veces les falta.

Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y te quiero mucho.

_~Mire_


End file.
